Welcoming Darkness
by get some class
Summary: Harry Potter has been overshadowed by his older twin and neglected by his parents for seven years, starting when Damon was hailed the Boy-Who-Lived. Turning to books at six, Harry's magic and intelligence rivals a grown wizard. His intelligence constantly underestimated, he has a vicious thirst to prove his worth. AU. Slytherin!Harry. Grey/Dark!Harry. Pairings undecided.


**A/N:** Everyone needs their own version of a Slytherin Harry! Hope you enjoy, this has been floating around in my mind for a few weeks.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything, everything goes to the lovely J.K Rowling.

* * *

Four-year-old Harry ran into the sunlit forest, pale cheeks rosy with exertion and his tinkling laughter sounding around him. His emerald eyes wide in a childlike world of innocence and joy. Damon ran behind him and laughed as he chased his younger twin brother.

The clumsy four old suddenly tripped on a root and landed in a pile of twigs and rocks. Damon yelled his name as Harry started crying and held his now-bleeding knee. Damon threw his arms around Harry in an attempt of comfort as Harry smiled through his tears at his brother. Damon helped carry Harry back to the house to their mother, Lily Potter.

As Harry and Damon arrived at the house, Lily and James sat on the couch, opposite to Albus Dumbledore. Lily looked close to tears and James had his jaw clenched.

As soon as Lily spied the struggling Damon and in-pain Harry, she nearly fell over herself to help them to the couch. Her beautiful emerald eyes were wide as she held and asessed Harry's tear streaked and earnest face.  
She quickly healed and cleaned his wound, all the while the headmaster and James shared a look. Damon was standing at Harry's side, holding his hand while worry was evident on his young face.

As Harry and Damon went to go play up in their rooms, Albus' eyes didn't hold the infamous twinkle.

Lily Potter took her place next to James and looked at the headmaster with worry.

James finally spoke up.

"Albus, is there any way we can hear the prophecy?"

Dumbledore sighed, but recited in a tired voice:  
"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches, born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies .. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ."

Lily and James paled as the prophecy was recited.

"I've already put the Longbottoms under the Fidelius and I suggest you to do the same. I will be Secret Keeper, if you two would like."

James and Lily shared a long look.

"We appreciate the offer, but we think we will have Peter as secret keeper. It's not a matter of trust, but-"

Albus' eyes twinkled and he smiled kindly. "It's okay, James. I understand."

The pair stood up and shook hands with Albus.

"It's always a pleasure to see you James and Lily, but I wish it was under happier circumstances."  
Lily and James Potter nodded and smiled sadly as Albus left.

* * *

Lily cast a glance once behind her at her two precious boys, playing on the couch and giggling at each other. She took James' arm as he led her towards the door.

Peter Pettigrew smiled and waved as they exited the house.

"Enjoy yourselves!"

The door closed.

Peter turned towards the living room, laughter ringing in the air.

A a regretful expression found his way onto his face as he looked at the two adorable boys playing on the couch. The raven-haired and emerald-eyed one looked at him and smiled brightly. The red-haired and amber-eyed one attacked him while he wasn't paying attention, pulling him down as they piled on each other, giggling.

Suddenly, a large crash came from the front door.

Yanking around, Peter stared as the billowing dust settled down.

There, stood Lord Voldemort in his glory. He smiled maliciously at the now-shaking Death Eater.  
He fell to his knees as the Dark Lord approached him. He kissed the dark robes as he got close enough.  
"Peter, my loyal follower," his icy voice rang out in the air,"you shall be rewarded for your treachery of the Light!"

The Inner Circle Death Eaters burst through the walls, destroying the Potter house to rubble. Curses flew through the air, hitting, smashing, and shattering everything in sight.

Voldemort strode to the now-quiet twins, cold laughter ringing throughout the chaos. Two little boys stared silently at the approaching dark lord.

Damon let out a shaky sob and started wailing as the threatening man approached, their house turning into rubble around them.

Harry, however, just stood, silent, in the middle of the living room, emerald eyes locked with crimson.  
The raven-haired emerald-eyed one stood, staring at Lord Voldemort. The boy had silky locks of darkness, neater and tidier than his father's, and piercing emerald eyes of his mother. His magnificent eyes were a shade more intense of emerald and his face was aristocratic. The child looked nothing like James or Lily. Eerie intelligence shone in the depths of his eyes.

The other one had his mother's messy red hair and warm brown eyes of his father. His face was chubby and his body was chubbier and more bulky than the first boy.

Voldemort stopped in front of the silent twin. He pointed out his wand and murmured the killing curse. The jet of green light came hurtling towards the boy's forehead.

The curse struck. At the last moment, Voldemort realized it had reflected before letting out a bloodcurdling scream. There was a big flash of light before everything around them crumbled

Lily, James, and Albus Dumbledore arrived to see the house in shambles. Except for one spot. There, the only clean spot in the middle of the debris, lay a crying Damon and a sleeping Harry.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore looked over the two now-sleeping twins, eyebrows furrowed. Each had scars. Harry had a lightning-shaped scar on his forehead while Damon had one with no particular shape on his chest.

Albus decided, blindly, that Damon had to be the chosen one for Harry was far too small to be the one, and Damon was conscious when they found them.

Unknowingly to Dumbledore, this was one of his biggest mistakes.

* * *

So? What did you guys think? Please review! See ya next time!


End file.
